


【授权翻译/中文】Take Me Down

by Nalocki



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.(TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gym Sex, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Smut, Sparring, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalocki/pseuds/Nalocki
Summary: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1142735系列的第二部分。“你更年轻，你有超能力，而且你没有三处正在愈合的肋骨骨折。你应该在几秒钟只内把我打趴下。”
Relationships: Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 7





	【授权翻译/中文】Take Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106318) by [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV). 



> 作者的笔记：如果你已经读过Breathe，这可能会更令人触动。但是如果你点进来只是因为色情，这篇文章大概也可以独立成章。  
> 我最近在重看S1和S2，现在我对脾气暴躁的梅和渴望证明自己的斯凯/黛西有很多想法。

“别再尝试一直不停地打我了！”  
“好吧，感谢睡神。”黛西在挥下另一击时嘟囔道。梅很轻易地躲开了，从背后抓住黛西，把她摔倒在垫子上。这看起来已经是这次训练中的第一百次了。  
“你可以做得比这更好，黛西。”梅厉声说道。她向下伸出一只手，黛西翻了个白眼，自己从地上跳起来，没要她帮忙。  
黛西使了一个假装向左的虚招，但是被梅轻松识破。她们绕着对方转圈。黛西很仔细地观察，想找到一个瞬间来反击，但只发现越来越多不赞成的表情在梅的脸上显现。  
不，不是不赞成。是恶心和……愤怒？  
梅可能正在对她生气的想法比黛西以为的更能令她不安，特别是在她已经如此小心地遵守规则的时候。不冲动行事，不冒不必要的风险。她甚至不再在战略会议上回嘴了，起码大多数时候是这样。梅没有理由对她那么恼火。  
直到平躺着被梅按在垫子上，黛西才意识到自己刚才脑子里胡思乱想得太多了。  
“这是侮辱，黛西。”梅怒吼道。  
“什么？”黛西尽量镇定地凝视着她。她努力不去回想上一次梅像这样跨坐在她的臀部时发生了什么，但是当她眨眼时，她几乎可以看到一条破烂的深红色礼服而不是背心和瑜伽裤，红色的肿胀伤口和血而不是正在褪成黄色的紫色淤痕。  
“告诉我你为什么对我这么宽容。”梅命令。  
“我没有！”  
“胡说。我们都知道我更习惯于用右边攻击，但你却一直向左。告诉我为什么。”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”  
梅把黛西翻转过来，于是黛西的胸部被迫压在垫子上。她把黛西的一只手臂弯曲到她身后，用适当的力按住，恰好使她疼痛难忍。  
“你更年轻，你有超能力，而且你没有三处正在愈合的肋骨骨折。你应该能在几秒钟内把我打趴下。”  
“如果我两年的战斗训练比不上你二十年的，我很抱歉。”  
“二十年？”梅嗤之以鼻，没有放松对黛西手臂的压制，“我从十二岁起就开始接受格斗训练。”  
“对不起。而且我也不可能在体育馆里震撼你。”  
“为什么不呢？”  
“我们还没讨论过这个呢！”黛西抗议，“在没有得到朋友们允许的情况下我是不会在体育馆里震撼他们的。”  
在梅仔细考虑这句话时，黛西平静地躺在垫子上。之后她感到梅离开了她。黛西站了起来。她们面对面站着，梅点了点头。  
“我同意你震撼我。现在起别对我放水了。”  
“你根本不知道你到底在同意什么。”  
“那就告诉我吧。”梅抱着双臂等待，而黛西则试图想出该说些什么。  
“你的身体里有七处金属，”最终她说，“左膝有两根螺丝钉，腹部有四块大小不同的钢板，右大腿里还有一枚铅弹。从疤痕组织来看，那已经年代很久远了，甚至可能是我出生那一年的事。不仅如此，你的颧骨也骨折过多次，像你的鼻子一样，并且麦卡利斯特雇的打手打断的是四根肋骨而不是三根。噢，西蒙斯应该给我二十块钱。”  
“我能问问为什么吗？”  
“她和我打赌像你这样的胸部一定是科学的结果而不是天生的，但是她彻底错了。”  
黛西观察到一抹不易察觉的得意的笑在梅震惊的脸上显现，但它消失得就像出现那样快。  
“震撼我一下你就知道那么多了？”  
“不止那么多，”黛西说道，“我了解你胜过了解和我睡过的大多数人。这不会困扰你吗？”  
“不会。为什么会觉得困扰呢？”  
“这非常亲密。”  
“我是你的监管人员。这从一开始就很亲密。”梅把她的头斜向一边，用那种总会使黛西感到虚弱的锐利目光盯着黛西，“我也很了解你。”  
“这不一样。”  
“是吗？在你还是个孩子的时候你摔断了胳膊，因为当时没有被正确处理，直到现在下雨的时候仍会有点疼。那是一个螺旋形的裂缝，意味着有人在你尝试逃跑使拽着你的胳膊用力拉扯。所以我总是按住你的右臂而不是左臂。”  
“因为那比较弱？”  
“因为那是一段糟糕的回忆。你想要一段更好的吗？你左腿上有一道伤疤，总是从你的破洞牛仔裤里露出来，我猜是因为你还是少女的时候跳过栅栏，无疑是为了做一些混乱而有趣的事”梅露出微笑，“并且从你的表情来看，我想混乱而有趣的应该是‘谁’而不是‘什么’。他的名字是什么？”  
“卡莉欧比，”黛西回答，暗中为她在梅脸上看到的一瞬惊讶感到高兴，“她也是一个黑客，有金黄色的头发，非常活泼。是的，我是双性恋，只是防止你没能用你的某种用来代替超能力的魔法从我臀部的倾斜和放大的瞳孔中看出来。”  
“那种‘魔法’叫作‘我的眼睛’，而且你的乳头在我们练习拳击时会变得很硬。”  
“噢。”黛西感到自己脸红了。她低头盯着地面。  
“这没什么大不了的，黛西。”梅的声音柔和起来，甚至让人安心，“这是生理上的。你的身体有那样的反应是因为打斗有时候感觉很像性。我知道这并不代表着你想在训练场的地板上操我。”  
“好吧，如果你觉得你是对的，你就是对的。”黛西说得很快，明媚地笑着，用手指摆出手枪的样子指着梅，“因为在想象中你肯定才是那个做我的人。”  
这不是她本来想说的话，但是看到梅措手不及的样子是直得冒着可能尴尬的风险的。梅一向很安静，但是这是黛西第一次看到她真正说不出话来。随着惊讶的时刻过去，梅的表情开始变得若有所思，然后重归平静。  
“那就过来吧。”梅轻声说。  
黛西的欲望翻腾着，但是她发现她正在准备执行命令，向梅移动。她站在梅面前，尽可能地在梅上下打量她的时候看起来放松。  
“我和你做个交易吧。如果那是你希望不仅是想象的东西，我会让你得到它。”  
“什么交易？”  
“停止有所保留，把我摔到垫子上。如果你能按住我，我就按住你。”  
“但是你的肋骨——”  
“西蒙斯给我做过检查了，”梅坚决地说，“我很好。”  
“所以我要做的就是按住你。”黛西点点头，“好吧。可以使用能力吗？”  
“你认为你有不用全部能力的奢侈吗？你肯定不是真的想要那个奖励。”  
“噢，我很想要。”黛西说，“那如果你按住我，你想要什么？”  
“我想要你震撼我，就像我死的那晚你对我做的那样。”梅说，“我想要知道那是什么感觉。”  
“我不能改变你心跳的节奏。”  
“行吧，你可以跳过那部分。”梅的声音里有一丝黛西从没听到过的沙哑，以最好的方式让她颤抖。  
“好的。”黛西同意，“不过也无所谓，因为我对赢得奖励有很高的积极性。”  
“积极性是第一步。你真的觉得你有能力打败我吗？”梅边问边以一种放松的姿态站着。  
黛西耸肩，脱下背心扔到一边，露出有黑色束带的运动内衣。  
“你是想让我分心吗？”梅问，故作冷漠地把目光停留在黛西的脸上。  
“也许吧。”黛西躲过一下梅的打击。  
“孤注一掷不能激发信心，”梅低声斥责，“你认为你必须不择手段才能赢吗？”  
“你还没见过肮脏的手段呢。”黛西将一股气流推向梅，后者轻松地避开了。她又试了一次，但是梅弓身并翻滚，离开了冲击波的攻击范围。刹那间，黛西感到梅在她身后紧贴着她，手臂勒住黛西的脖子。  
“你随时可以选择屈服，”梅心平气和地说，“或者我可以掐死你。你的选择。”  
“你太自大了。”黛西（在窒息中）尽力说出来。她停止拉扯梅没有勒住她的另一只手臂，而是集中注意力让两只手向下。  
能量波足以使她们两个人都倒在垫子上。冲击力推倒了梅，梅脸部扭曲，紧按着她的身侧。  
“噢天哪，我伤到你了吗？”黛西连忙奔向梅，单膝跪在她身旁察看。  
“该死的肋骨。”梅抱怨。  
“可以让我看看吗？”黛西问。漫长的等待后，梅点头，将背心向上拉到头顶。  
在她的运动内衣带子下面，她的肋部布满伤痕。为了更近地检查梅的伤势，黛西俯身，但是在她看清之前，她已经躺在一个非常得意的梅琳达·梅的身下了。  
“我告诉过你我的肋骨没事，黛西。”梅指责道。  
“为了占上风假装这件事是不公平的！”  
“这是一场战斗。我从未说过它是公平的。”梅握住一只黛西的手，放到她的身侧。她将黛西的手紧按在那些伤痕上，接着拉起另一只手在另一侧做同样的动作。黛西小心翼翼地，很轻地触碰着。她指尖下梅的皮肤过高的温度让她有点头晕目眩。  
“它们几乎不再发炎了。”梅向她保证，“震撼我你就会知道了。”  
“你只是想让我震撼你。”  
“而且我赢了。所以你要这么做。”  
黛西发出一束很小的能量波穿过梅的身体。她察觉到梅的肋骨正在愈合。梅的身体状态比她们上一次这么做时明显好转了很多，不再是濒死状态了。梅的心跳的存在，有力而快速，更清晰地证明了现在情况不会有变故了。  
“你的心……”黛西低声呢喃。  
“它怎么了？”  
黛西抓住梅的手按在她的胸口。  
“它和我的心脏以同一频率跳动。”黛西轻声说，“这就是我怎么把你带回来的。我让你的心脏和我的一起跳动。”  
“我们应该告诉西蒙斯。看看把你放在跑步机上而我坐在旁边喝威士忌会发生什么。”  
“西蒙斯会很兴奋，但是我觉得……”黛西把她的手放回梅的身边，让它们抓住梅的腰部。她发出一束冲击波，感觉到梅在颤抖。“我们应该以后……再那么做。”  
“当然是以后。”  
“这感觉怎么样？”在梅的注视下，黛西轻笑，“我不能震撼自己。我想这会很疼。”  
“一点都不疼。”  
“哦？噢——”黛西控制不住地露齿而笑。她能够感觉到她的脸在变红，“呃，所以如果我……”  
黛西悄悄把手从梅的身侧移开，鬼鬼祟祟地向上在梅的乳房上摸索。她自指尖发出柔和的脉冲，在梅喘气的时候感到非常愉快。  
“嘿Mikey,我想她喜欢这个。”黛西俏皮地说道。在梅能做出任何反应之前，她在梅的体内制造出一阵更强烈的震动，紧接着又有六处很小的震颤集中的梅的乳头上。  
“突然间你就掌握了所有的控制权。”梅不高兴地说。  
“我有很高的积极性。”黛西回答，“而且我没听到你让我停下。”  
突然间黛西的双手被固定在头顶，梅俯身在她的上方。（如果她快速眨眼，她的眼中会充满泪水，并且看见她们在一间充满碎石和尸体，被混凝土尘覆盖的房间里）  
“嘿？黛西，我很抱歉，我只是——”梅的手从黛西的手腕处离开，和抓住它们一样迅速。  
“不，不是因为你。那是因为……”黛西做了一次深呼吸，“你这样在我的上方，让我回想起曾经发生过的事情。”  
梅点头。她温柔地抚摸黛西的脸，然后手慢慢向下移，停在黛西的心脏旁。  
“应该是几乎要发生的，但因为你在那里所以没有发生的事。”梅对她露出微笑，黛西想知道此时此刻梅的心脏是否还和她的以同一频率跳动。  
“我能不能——你会同意我吻你吗？”黛西问。  
“你刚刚才在用你的能力刺激我的乳头，看起来一点都不担心我是否同意”  
“因为你说过我可以震撼你！你又没说在哪里。”  
“我想我不能否认这点。”梅起身回到原位，于是黛西不再被按在垫子上了。她把黛西拉起来坐着，“你的最终目标是什么？”  
“我的目标？2.5只小山羊和一个迷你货车？”黛西对着梅惊恐的表情翻了个白眼，“只是开玩笑啦！我不知道未来。但是我知道我现在想做什么。”  
“告诉我。”  
“我想要吻你。我想要震撼你直到你过来。我想要你把我操进垫子里。”  
在梅没有立刻做出反应时，黛西几乎冻僵了。  
“你相信我吗？”梅问，声音低得几乎像是耳语。  
“用我的生命。”  
“很好。我觉得你值得有更好的关于我在你上面的记忆。准备好了吗？”  
“当然。”  
梅把手放在黛西的肩膀上，温柔但坚定地引导她向下。黛西躺下来，看着梅跨坐在她身上。  
“我在这里，你也在这里，并且我们都完好无损。”梅说。她向下俯身，头发扫过黛西的胸膛。（这次是干燥的，并且空气中唯一的味道是淡淡的汗水气息，不是血腥。）  
黛西用手臂抱住梅，将她拉得更近。梅发出一声叹息，嘴唇拂过黛西的下颚线。她吮吸着，温柔地小口咬噬着黛西颈部的曲线，拽下她的内衣带子。  
“真好……”黛西咕哝着，在梅离开时立刻后悔了，“别，别停下来。”  
“不许抱怨。”梅回答。她直起身子，低头向黛西露出得意的笑，然后曲起手指勾起她自己的运动内衣带子，从头顶脱下。  
“那些也很好。”黛西模糊地呢喃。她不确定自己是否被允许看到梅现在赤裸的样子。盯着似乎不太礼貌，但是她才告诉过梅她想对她做好几件非常无礼的事，所以也许现在规则已经不一样了。  
“不算太另人分心？”梅问，声音透着一丝饶有兴致的味道，“你甚至都没在看。”  
黛西认为那是允许的信号——甚至是鼓励——让她把视线从梅的脸上移开。  
黛西之前不认为自己是一个喜欢丰满胸部的人。如果她在仔细观察一名女性，她一定更容易被曲线优美的臀部吸引，而不是其他地方。她真的很久没有触碰过属于她自己以为的乳房了。（她不久前关于自己是双性恋的声明可能有一点夸大事实了，考虑到卡莉欧比只是与她发生过关系的两名女性中的第一个人，并且两次事情都发生在她达到合法饮酒年龄之前。黛西拥有女性床伴更多是因为意外而不是她自己的选择。事实上还是直男占的比例更多。黛西仍然对她会声称自己是双性恋这件事感到有点不自在——至少在她躺在梅琳达·梅的身下之前是这样。）  
梅的乳房几乎就是黛西想象中的模样：相称的，诱人的，有着近棕色的乳头，视线内没有一道被晒黑的痕迹。  
“这是什么？”黛西问，手指冲动地抚摸上梅左胸下方的纹身图案，“20120504？这是什么意思？”  
“2012年5月4日。纽约大战。”  
“寇森死的那天。”  
“别那么看着我。”梅抱怨，“听着，在那场战争结束的时候——并且那时候我已经在桌子后面待了四年了，所以我不可能参加战斗……但是我听说他已经……我出去了，喝醉了，然后得到了那个。我知道这很愚蠢。”  
“这不蠢。你爱他。”黛西等梅提出异议，但是梅没有，“只是为什么是在这里？”  
“我不想它在我穿比基尼的时候露出来，而且我觉得把他死的日期纹在我屁股上是不尊重的。”  
“他看到这个的时候说了什么？”  
“你可以得到这个问题的答案或者得到这些。”梅回答，指着她的胸部。  
“成交。”黛西说。她把她的手滑到梅乳房的隆起。它和她的手完美地相称。她挪动手指，用指腹描摹梅的乳晕，在梅呼吸凝固的时候感到十分高兴。  
“我有两个。”梅抓住黛西的另一只手，拉向她的身体。黛西被她有多喜欢自己的手在梅的皮肤上的样子惊呆了。  
“这些还是超级令人分心。”黛西说。她稍微更加用力地拽拉梅柔软的顶峰，“当你那样呻吟的时候……我几乎连自己都名字都想不起来了。”  
“很好。”梅轻声说，“继续那么做。”  
黛西受到鼓励，温柔地用拇指和食指揉捏梅的乳头。它肿胀，收紧，在她的触摸下变硬。  
“如果我越界了你会阻止我，对吧？”黛西低声问。  
“当然。”梅回答。  
“很好。”在梅跨在她身上的情况下黛西尽可能地坐起来。她低下头，以便能够咬住其中一颗，用舌头挑拨它。梅开始呻吟的时候，黛西改变策略，用舌尖有规律地绕着圈轻舔，然后离开，轻柔地往梅沾湿的皮肤上吹气。  
“你的嘴很灵活。”梅呢喃。  
“我很高兴你认同这点。”  
梅轻而易举地拽下黛西的内衣扔到房间的另一边。黛西任由梅把她重新推倒在垫子上，不情愿地放弃了对梅胸部的崇拜。  
“噢，完了！”黛西说，用手臂遮住胸部，“我们忘了摄像头。”  
“如果你不在乎我就不在乎。”梅说。她握住黛西的乳房，俯下身亲她，有效地在摄像头面前挡住了黛西的身体。  
这个吻令黛西颤抖。她让她们的嘴紧贴在一起，一点一点地啃咬黛西的下唇，用她的舌头探索黛西的口腔。  
梅的手指滑进来时，黛西的臀部倾斜了。在沿着边缘进入得更深之前，梅用手平稳地托住她。  
“我不在乎这些摄像头。”黛西决定。她抓住梅的手，引导它越过她瑜伽裤的腰带。  
“某人很兴奋啊。”当手指划过黛西的内衣前时，梅干巴巴地说道。她坐回去，脱掉黛西身上剩余的衣物，但是黛西在她重新开始探索她身体的时候阻止了她。  
“我想要那些也脱掉。”黛西拽了拽梅的裤子，试图把它拉到凸起的髌骨下面一点，在这过程中露出了更多优美的腹肌。  
梅有些恼火，深吸一口气但是很快站了起来，扯下裤子和内衣踢到一边。她一把抓住黛西，重新回到原来的位置。梅俯身，脸颊贴在黛西的胸前，让她们的身体紧贴在一起，从前额到盆骨。  
“我想我们仍然是同步的。”梅听了一会儿黛西非常人速度的心跳后说。她舔舐着黛西的锁骨，再向下到乳房，在含住黛西的乳头前现在上面布满吻。当敏感点被牙齿轻轻刮蹭时，黛西呻吟着，身体拱起迎合梅的触摸。  
梅的手停留在黛西的胸前，但是她的嘴已经继续向下，吻过黛西的肋骨，在肚脐附近打转。当她轻咬住髌骨的一端时，黛西让她停下。  
“你没必要这么做。我已经被你打了两个小时了，浑身都是汗。”  
“我对那点的在意程度甚至比不上担心摄像头。”梅面无表情地说。她小心翼翼地，一丝不苟地继续向那道窄缝游走，却绕过它去亲和抚摸黛西的大腿内侧。  
“在我说我想要你把我操进垫子里的时候，我脑路里想的可不是这样。”  
“别担心。我正在那么做。”梅说。她停在黛西的两腿间。  
梅的嘴碰到她的外阴时，黛西在惊讶中颤抖。她没有想过梅会用这种直接而温柔的方法，但她确实是这么做的。一阵集中在阴蒂上的轻抚。缓慢地，稳定地舔过皱褶。黛西抓着梅的头发，抗争着让自己不要用力拉扯。  
当有节奏的动作将要化作灭顶的快感时，梅的手指按住黛西的入口。  
“天啊，好的，快做。”黛西说，回答梅的犹豫，于是梅挑眉，缓慢地，温柔地进入她。黛西立刻在垫子上弓起背。  
高潮来临的那一刻，黛西咬着她的嘴唇，急促地呼吸。她瞥了一个安全摄像头一眼，想象着自己能够通过它看到她们自己：都赤裸着身体，流着汗，黛西的四肢张开，双手紧抓着拳击垫，梅在她的上方，双腿不协调地优雅地交叉着，正在用她的嘴和手做黛西。  
“那个表情是什么意思？”梅问，声音充满愉悦。  
“我……呃……我刚才在想怎么黑进这些摄像头，这样我就可以得到这段录像了。”  
“别担心。我会确保它被清除的。”  
“不——我不是——天啊——”黛西拖过一只手臂来遮住她的眼睛，因为尴尬几乎像高潮一样逐步占据了她的身体，“我的意思是我想要它。这样我就可以看了。”  
“你这个下流的女孩。”  
“这不是那样的——”  
“停止说话。”梅命令。她对着黛西露齿而笑，“或者继续尝试，如果你想要的话。”她补充道，重新将头低到黛西的腿间，手指玩弄它们的魔法。  
黛西听到了梅声音中的邀请与挑战，但是不认为自己还有力气能通过语言回应。当身体的紧张感加剧时，她把头靠回垫子上。当她察觉到自己在第一阵浪潮中战栗时，她睁开眼睛向下看，梅正专注地盯着她。在整个世界变得越来越小前她努力保持眼神接触，直到周围的一切——基地，训练场，摄像头，垫子，世界上的其他五十亿人都消失在背景里。只剩下她们两人，和在巴黎的那间牢房里一样，除了这一次，梅用她深色的、充满欲望的眼睛凝视着她，而黛西觉得她有和上次完全不同的原因使自己碎裂成千万片。  
黛西攥紧梅的头发拉扯，在梅施予的动作中模糊地，无意识地呻吟。她没有时间来思考这意味着什么（远超出她想象中梅做到的程度，并且再一次使周围的一切成为了背景噪音）  
有一瞬间几乎就要到了，紧接着黛西扭曲着，发出喊叫。高潮来临时冲击波就像使她的每一个细胞都震动了似的。明亮的色彩从她的眼底迸发，她的手和脚不受控制地胡乱挣扎着乱踢乱打，然后发现那是梅，仍然耐心地包容着她狂喜中的过激举动，直到黛西倒回垫子上大口喘气，满脸潮红。  
黛西松开梅的头发，在尝试使自己振作起来的时候向上注视着天花板。当她觉得自己准备好的时候，她抬起头。  
梅坐在她的大腿上休息，闭着眼睛，嘴唇不加掩饰地挑起一点弧度。她的头发乱成一团，颧骨上有一道新鲜的红痕。  
“你怎么了？”黛西问，“我因为高潮神志不清的时候你去和谁打了一架吗？”  
“看看房间的其他地方，黛西。”梅挖苦地说道。  
黛西看了。拳击沙袋在地上。垫子散开在房间里到处都是，就像这里被旋风刮过一样。一个裂成几段的铁棍插在门边的墙里。梅的背心挂在天花板梁柱上摇晃，一只黛西放在训练场入口处的靴子躺在她们旁边。  
“我很抱歉，梅。”黛西说，“你还好吗？”  
“我在不怎么令人愉快的情况下被一只靴子打到脸了。”梅冷着脸，“而且我才是那个坚持要求你震撼我的人。”  
“有目的地震撼你和无意识地震撼整个房间是有区别的！我发誓之前从来没有发生过这样的事情。”黛西将梅的头发拢到耳朵后面，在梅抓住她的手并温柔地亲吻时措手不及。  
“很好。”梅用一个迷人的笑回答，“我想我仍然得到了我想要的。”  
“好像这还有疑问似的。”黛西说，“过来这里。”她轻轻地拉着梅起来，直到梅重新在她上方，头埋在黛西的胸前。  
“梅？黛西？”训练场的内部通话系统响起，传来菲利普·寇森的声音。  
“一切都很好，菲尔。”梅大声说。  
“我们在这里刚刚监测到某种由地震引起的活动。知道任何关于这件事的线索吗？”  
“黛西刚才失控了一秒。别担心，我会和她一起在控制问题上努力的。”梅说。  
“好的，很好。只是下次给我们这些剩余的人提前提个醒好吗？”寇森说，“哦对了，黛西？你弄坏了训练场里的安保摄像头。不要着急，但是找个时间把它们修好，这样下一次我就不用猜测你有没有不小心地把梅榨干了。”  
“当然，一定办到，A.C.”黛西愉快地回答，“尽管你现在看起来充满液体呢，Mel.”她严肃地补充道。  
“这些极度敏感的麦克风仍然100%起作用，黛西。”寇森斥责道。黛西在感谢宇宙寇森没有看见全过程的时候感到自己的脸迅速变红了。“寇森下线。”  
“永远不许再那么叫我。”梅靠在黛西的胸前威胁。  
“那我应该怎么喊你呢？”  
“梅。”  
“你操我操得太厉害了以至于我引发了一场真正的地震，结果我还是必须喊你的姓？”黛西问。  
“没错。”梅直起身子，这样她就可以吻黛西了。之后她站起来开始四处找衣服。  
“什么，不行，我会……你知道的。”黛西冲梅挑挑眉毛，希望这会是她想象中的充满诱惑的动作。  
“也许以后吧，等你能够在说出自己真正想说的东西后脸不会变得像西红柿一样红之后。”梅得意地笑了，“至于现在，训练场看起来像是龙卷风来过一样，而你有四个摄像头需要重新布线。”


End file.
